


The Real Thing

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 17 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2013)</p>
<p>An official Team Seven portrait sounded good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

Vin sighed, still unable to believe he'd agreed.

It wasn't the picture he'd objected to. Not at all. When JD suggested they have a group picture taken, an official Team Seven portrait, he thought it was a fine idea.

But dressin' up in Old West clothes? Lettin' some photographer pose them? No way.

But, here he was.

He knew why, though. One look at the kid's earnest expression, pleading eyes, and he'd caved.

He wasn't the only one.

Vin smirked. All seven of them had agreed.

He looked down at his clothes. While the buckskin coat was annoyingly hot and heavy, the wide brim of his hat did help keep the sun out of his face.

And that Mare's Leg was one sweet weapon. He couldn't help but wonder if he could talk Chris into letting him carry it on busts.

Probably not. He sighed, taking a long pull on his drink.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

No lukewarm water for him. It might not have been authentic, but his canteen was filled with ice cold, sugar- and caffeine-laden Coke.

He laughed.

If no one else had thought of switching out their water for a more refreshing drink, well… that was their own fault.

~end~


End file.
